Chances are Slim but Lady Luck plays the Cards
by RosaRuse
Summary: Xover with Lost. What happened to Abby and the others in the jungle? Is the F29DWN crew the only ones there, or was there another plane that crashed? The dangers of the island are nothing compared to the natives that live there...


For this fanfiction, you might want to know a something about Lost, but I'm positive that you could still read this anyway!

_Title: _Chances are Slim, but Lady Luck still plays the Cards

_Genre:_ Anything and everything I can fit in.

_Pairings:_ To be developed, but mostly the generic couples.

_Xover:_ w/ Lost. It had to be done.

_Writer_: RosaRuse

_Disclaimer/Allusions_: Violets are red, Roses are blue, I don't own Lost/F29DWN, you don't sue. Please also note that there are other things I don't own in this fanfiction, or other jokes there I allude to. Take this chapter title- it's a Door's song. Another time I mention highlights magazine. Common sense I own this STORYLINE. Not any product/anything recognizable.

It saves me time later. Merci!

* * *

**Chances are Slim, but Lady Luck still plays the Cards**

Episode I: "Break on Through(to the other side)"- Lex centric

"So, Ben, when did you-"

"When did I realize I was God? Well I was praying, and I suddenly realized I was talking to myself."

The girl scowled and pushed her brown hair out of her face. "No, I was wondering when did you adopt Alex?"

Ben stiffened. "What are you talking about, Abby?"

"Ben, you can't tell me that she's your own biological child! She doesn't look shit like you! I'm not stupid." Abby's brown eyes trained on Ben, daring him to tell her the answer.

"When she was a baby," Ben sighed. Abby rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about Ben's elusiveness. Ben caught her glance and chuckled. "Her boat crashed on the island. I took her to keep her alive."

Abby stared at Ben; contemplation of what he just said ran through her mind at dizzying speeds. "Okay."

Ben's blue eyes showed no curiosity, although he asked, "Okay, what?"

"I believe you."

* * *

"Daley!" Lex ran up to his step-sister. "Day! Look what I found!" A girl with fiery red hair groaned as her little stepbrother dashed up towards her. She was almost finished with organizing newly picked fruit into rations. She tugged at her thick curls ub frustration. Organizing tended to become a hobby of hers. Lex planted himself firmly in front of her, with his left hand clenching something behind his back. 

"What is it, Lex?" The boy grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I found a hook!" Daley arched her eyebrow.

"And that is exciting why?" The short brunette revealed what he was hiding. Tarnished silver glinted violently in the sun.

"It's a pirate's hook. For a hand."

* * *

The dimly lit cell was beginning to get to Jack; the heat, the spasmodic crackling of the radio, and the damn lights. Why couldn't they get freaking lights that were white? Enough of the green, blue, and red crap. They were messing with his head.

_When would they tell him what they were going to do with him? _He had to know, the pressure was suffocating him. He had, earlier, threatened to let the leader of those who held him hostage die during surgery if his friends didn't escape. Kate and Sawyer were supposed to check in with him after they got to safety, but towards the end of the hour Jack broke down and performed the operation anyway, unable to bear with the thought of killing someone. He had never heard from Kate or Sawyer.

Suddenly the metal door swung open. It wasn't the "food door", as Jack had come to call the door to his cell, which Juliet brought him food, but the door on the other side of the flexi-glass wall.

"Hello, Jack." The willowy blonde smiled. "Ben is alright. It's a miracle he still made it out after that foolish stint you did."

"I don't give a shit about the creepy, fucking liar. What about my friends?."

Juliet only smiled sadly before leaving the room.

* * *

"Check it out, Jackson." The youngest member of the crew came running up to their "leader". He showed the older boy what was in his hand. Jackson picked it up carefully, examining it. 

"What the…? Captain Hook?"

Lex shrugged. "I found it by some hanging vines deeper into the jungle."

"First a World War Two box, now this," Melissa, who was sitting beside Jackson, mused.

"Hey, why don't you show me where you found it?" Nathan, a third teenager, asked. "He ran his hand through his overly large 'fro, contemplating something. Lex turned to the African-American boy and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

After a bit of searching, Lex lead Nathan to the place where he had found the hook. A waterfall of vines seemed to stretch on forever; they hung from the trees to the ground, completely blocking out view behind it. 

"Here's the spot. Why did you want to see it?"

"I was wondering if there was something else, I mean, a hook for a hand, a WWII box? Who's knows what else there might be." Nathan began to search the area, checking for any trinket, no matter how small. Since he had his eyes on the ground he didn't watch where he was going and- _Bam!_ He walked through the vines and smacked his head on a large metal wall.

"Well, damn. I think I found the next prize." The older boy quipped.

Lex could only stares at the discovery in shock.

_-Flashback-_

"Lex-e, sweetie, I'm going out for a while, okay? You know the drill." A dashing brunette smiled, as she ruffled a little boy's hair. A six year old Lex solemnly nodded in return.

"Don't tell Daddy about Mommy's movie and I get extra ice cream."

"Atta boy," she nodded.

"Carlota, are you coming?" A voice drifted in through the open doorway.

"Just a minute, Dave! Alright, I'm going. Be good!" With a final kiss onto of her son's head, Carlota Genohalli swept out the door and disappeared into a fancy red sports car.

Little Lex grinned to himself and locked the door. His feet padded along quietly as he made his way into the living room. He couldn't be happier, Daddy was a successful business man and Mommy was an amazing movie critic on top of being the world's best secretary. Her partner Dave was a good friend of hers too, he guessed, because she never came home complaining about coworkers like his father always did. In fact, she seemed happier. Mommy would never ever have to worry about losing her job.

Lex smiled to himself and switched the TV on to the Discovery Channel...

_-End-_

"Lex? Lex? What do you think?" Lex snapped out of his memories and back to the island.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Great idea." He said, hoping it was the right answer to Nathan's question.

"The wall? The wall isn't an idea, Lex. Come on, we have to go tell the others."

* * *

Details of their "little" discovery shocked the others back at camp. 

"A metal wall? Like, on the island? _This_ island?" Taylor, for all she was worth, seemed to be having a hard time grasping the concept.

"Yes," Nathan sighed once again. "A metal wall."

"I say we check it out," Eric shot in.

"Obviously," Daley nodded. The look on her face clearly sent the message that Eric was stating the obvious. "This is a sign of civilization!"

"Wait a second," Melissa, who had been standing by, frowned, "this seems like something Abby would have told us about."

"It was pretty well hidden, they could have easily missed it," Nathan pointed out. Melissa paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"And as former team leader, I'm going to back up our leader on this one." Jackson seemingly materialized from nowhere.

"Exactly," Daley smirked. "We'll go back there tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow morning came and Lex was as excited to get the expedition underway. 

"Come ON!" he whined; Lex may have been small, but he practically dragged Eric out of the tent. "It's morning! Let's GO!"

Eric, on the other hand, could only scowl. "Doesn't morning require daylight?"

"It's seven o'clock in the morning! If you opened your eyes you would figure it out! Now, come on!"

Poor Eric and the rest of the guys were forced to "rise and shine".

Like brother, like sister; at the girls' tent, Daley was practically echoing Lex. But getting her friends up was like wrestling with a Polar Bear. "Melissa! Get up!"

"Nnngh."

"Taylor! Move your ass."

"Shut up!"

Daley groaned, "Alright, fine, I'm not doing this anymore." She pretended to dejectedly crawl out of the tent. "You know, the others are probably up already. Especially Jackson, he always said he loved to start the day when it was young." With that, she left, smirking inwardly.

Melissa Wu and Taylor Hogan were up and ready to go within fifteen minutes.

* * *

The journey there was a pain in the ass, really; but Lex couldn't be more excited. He and Nathan led the rest of the group to where the vines fell. 

"It's just beyond here!" he waved at the cascade of vines. Hesitantly, Jackson pulled away the vines.

"Huh, that's odd, just this chunk of metal, in the middle of the jungle? And look at this; it's kind of slanted away from us."

"It's more than just this." Nathan added solemnly. And he was right, the barricade stretched on. Not super long, but long enough to make them gape.

"Did either of you check to see what's on the other side of that wall?" Daley asked. Both Nathan and Lex shook their heads.

_-Flashback-_

"Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this picture?" Ms. Scott, the first grade teacher, held up a picture, where you had to spot the silly objects thrown in here and there, just like those found in the magazine, "Highlights". It was of a man and a woman kissing under mistletoe, since it had been around Christmas season.

Lex raised his hand to state the obvious, that polka dot umbrella wasn't a part of the doorway, but another little girl, Clementine, beat him.

"Yes, Clem?"

"They aren't married." Every single eye in the room turned to stare at her, Lex in particular.

"Why- what makes you say that?" Ms. Scott could not her but keep the shock out of her voice.

"They aren't wearing a ring. See?" the blonde pointed, and Ms. Scott cringed to see that she was right. The woman had a gold band upon on her finger, but they hadn't drawn one on the man.

"Yes, well… this is mistletoe sweetie. You can kiss under the mistletoe, its okay."

"It's never okay to kiss a girl!" One boy declared. After a small chuckle, Ms. Scott shook her head.

"You'll take those words back someday, Jake," she smiled knowingly as the class joined together in a chorus of "EWS!" "So you see," the teacher continued on, "You don't have to be married to kiss."

"Yeah, my mom and her friend have done that a couple of times, it doesn't matter." Lex added in, trying to support his teacher. He only received a pitying glance, but there was something within that look, something that made Lex stop and think that all was not right in his enclosed world.

_-End-_

* * *

Abby was worried; Alex hadn't returned to the "home" since she left at least two, maybe three days before. She twisted her brown locks anxiously as she waited for the other girl's return. It had been at least a month since Abby Fujimoto and her friends crashed on the island. That's when they're innocent school group trip veered swiftly off course. There had been ten of them, plus the captain of the plane. After crashing, she, Jory, Ian, and Captain Russell all set off into the jungle in search of civilization. Sometimes, she wondered if they found it too. 

The front door swung open to reveal a tired and worn Alex. Abby jumped up to come to her, but immediately after she realized that other than dark circles under her gray eyes, Alex had nothing to account for looking beat. Her normally wild black waves had been placed in a prim ponytail, and her clothes were fresh. Abby nearly snorted at the sight.

"These guys you've been telling me about- did they try to bribe you with clothes?" she joked.

Alex shrugged in return, "I don't know. Whatever." She dismissed it with a casual wave. "How low do they think I'll go? A new shirt? I could make my own. Ben told them to anyway, and Juliet complied… Now, how about that supper?"

Abby held up a pot of rice, and smirked at the other sixteen year old.

"No burritos for you today."

"Oh damn."

* * *

"So all there is on the other side is anther wall?" Eric muttered. It was true, The two walls almost were propped up against each other. "They look like they for one really long tent." 

"Only where you could go in the tent on the ends, there's steel walls," Melissa added. "So, I guess that's it, then?" It was almost as if she wanted to leave.

"No way, Mel. There's got to be a story about this. I say we stay here." Nathan argued.

"Nathan's right," Daley stated, very quickly. Melissa frowned at the back-up the redhead gave her friend, and the other girl continued, "Me, Nathan, and Jackson will stay here and search some more. Mel, take everyone else back to camp."

"What? No way! I found this thing!" Lex protested. "Day, you can't make me go!"

"He's right, he deserves a chance to help out," Taylor put in her two cents. They gave her this blank stare. "What? I mean, he always whines around me. Better you keep pipsqueak than me."

Daley sighed in submission, "Okay, but promise be careful." The boy nodded.

Melissa shrugged and the three began to leave, "I guess were off then. Have fun..."

* * *

After hours of searching, there simply wasn't a anything else to be found by the "metal tent." Everyone was ready to surrender to the mystery except for Lex. 

"One more minute!"

"No, Lex! The sun is setting, it'll be dark before we get back to camp. Let's go!"

Daley barked.

"No, there's something else here, I know it."

"Sorry buddy, but current observations say you're wrong. Why don't we head back?" Jackson tried. Lex sighed, persuaded by the tone of his voice, relented.

"Deal, just let me- Ow!" His wary step forward had earned him a scratch on his leg.

"Lex? Are you okay," His sister's worried voice floated towards him.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch…" Lex muttered. He was distracted, searching for the object that could be that sharp. There! A very tiny, but extremely sharp stick stuck out from the grass. Lex tugged at it, but was surprised to feel resistance. "Huh…" He tugged again, nothing. He yanked at it this time, at the stick gave way a crash. Now that it was out he could see a string attached. With trepidation he followed the string… until it ran under the wall. He stared at it for a minute, fully aware the others were watching him. Wait a minute… were there always these cracks in the wall? Slowly, carefully, he pushed on the block.

One side swung in to reveal a set of stairs leading down to black depths and a sign. It was a black hexagon with a white arrowhead in the middle.

"Station 2: the Arrow," he read outloud. Swiftly he turned to Daley, Nathan, and Jackson; the former two we standing ther gaping, and Jackson had rushed up behind him. Lex smiled.

"Look you guys, I can walk through the wall."

_Cue Music/End Episode_

* * *

When I started reading 29DWN fanfices I couldn't see why no one had written a LOST crossover yet. So I thought it was long since overdue I'd write my own. 

I promise we'll see MUCH more of the Losties next ep and the DWNers video diaries shall play again two. Only see up to two DWNers making them at a time, if at all.

Please, please, please **review**. Reviews are the blood upon which I thrive. They are my reason for living. – The sad, sad true story of a fanfiction author.

'''RosaRuse


End file.
